Lo siento, Senketsu
by DarkShame13
Summary: Mako quería bañarse con Ryuuko. Y eso es lo que hizo. OneShot.


Los cristales del baño se empañaban de vaho cada vez más por el calor que hacía ahí dentro. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me crucé de brazos. Miraba de reojo a Mako que estaba sentada en una banqueta, en ropa interior, mirándome fijamente.  
>Hablaba en serio cuando ayer me dijo que quería bañarse conmigo. Yo le dije que no, claro, me hizo un puchero y dejó de insistir. Pero cuando entré aquí para preparar la bañera, aún sigo pensando en cómo lo hizo, se metió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta. Y aquí estamos, ella en frente de mí esperando a que me desvista para meternos.<br>-Vamos Ryuuko, quítate ya a Senketsu.  
>-Te he dicho que no quiero.<br>-Estás sudando, deja de resistirte -se levantó y se acerco a mí-  
>Reaccioné rápidamente cuando vi lo que quería hacer y agarré fuerte a Senketsu, que no hacía más que quejarse de que tenía calor.<br>-M-mako, no.  
>-Por favor...-musitó e hizo un esfuerzo en vano para quitarme el uniforme-<br>-Ryuuko...sácame de aquí, hace calor.  
>-Senketsu...<br>-¿Senketsu también quiere irse, no?- Dio un tirón hacia arriba cuando bajé la guardia y consiguió sacarle-  
>-¿¡E-eh!?<br>Mako me dejó en ropa interior y tapé lo que pude de mi cuerpo con mis brazos.  
>-¿Porque te tapas Ryuuko? Si te he visto así muchas veces.<br>Y bueno, tenía razón. Es decir, vivimos en la misma casa, no hay privacidad. No entre nosotras. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé vergüenza estar así delante suya!  
>Así que me di por vencida y bajé los brazos. Me agarró por las muñecas, y con una pequeña risa me apartó de la pared. Ella se quitó el sujetador y dejó a la vista como si nada sus...grandes atributos. Aparté la mirada al instante y la bajé al suelo.<br>-¿A qué esperas Ryuuko? ¿También quieres que te quite la ropa interior?  
>-¡Q-qué dices! Ya voy, pero no mires.- Me di la vuelta-<br>-¡Vale! Aquí te espero.  
>Se metió en la bañera y se puso a jugar con un patito de goma hasta que me metí dentro. Se colocó bien, y no apartaba la miraba de mí. El sonrojo de mis mejillas no se iba, así que me sumergí lo justo como para porder respirar.<br>-Ryuuko...me estoy...ahogando...  
>La voz de Senketsu me sobresaltó. No me acordaba de que Mako le había arrojado al quitármelo. Me levanté corriendo y le saqué de debajo del montón de ropa donde se encontraba.<br>-Muchas gracias.  
>-Perdona Senketsu...-contesté mientras le abrazaba-<br>Le dejé en el suelo y volví a la bañera, Con la prisa olvidé cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, y me tapé lo que pude en seguida.  
>-¿Mako...? ¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando...un poco.<br>-Sí. Tienes un trasero bonito Ryuuko-chan.  
>-¡N-no! ¿P-por qué miras? -Me metí en el agua y escondí mi cara entre mis manos.<br>-No te escondas. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.  
>Sentí cómo sus manos apartaban las mías de mi cara. En un momento se había acercado hasta ponerse encima mía<br>-M-mako...  
>El sentirla tan cerca de mí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Tenía mis muñecas agarradas y yo no podía moverme. Tampoco lo intentaba.<br>-Oye, Ryuuko.  
>Solo la miré fijamente, aunque intentara hablar ahora, no me saldrían las palabras.<br>-¿Soy tu mejor amiga, cierto?  
>Seguí mirándola y asentí con la cabeza.<br>-¿Y qué pasaría si...quiero dejar de serlo?  
>Me humedecí los labios con la lengua y desvié la mirada hacia el patito de goma, que había dejado bocabajo al levantarse de su sitio.<br>No sé a qué venía esto ahora.  
>-B-bueno, yo... No pasaría nada, es tú decisión, Mako.<br>-¿Mi decisión, dices?  
>-S-sí...<br>-Pues entonces decido dejar de ser tu mejor amiga.  
>Soltó una de mis muñecas y la posó en mi cara. Me acarició la mejilla y me levantó la barbilla.<br>Se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Me faltaba el aire. Y el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. El calor de mi cuerpo se elevó casi sin control, en menos de un segundo.  
>Y atrapó despacio mi labio inferior con los suyos. Eran suaves, y calientes. Era una sensación agradable. Como si su boca estuviera hecha para besar la mía.<br>Se apartó con cuidado, aun quedándose a unos milímetros de mis labios.  
>Debía de estar totalmente roja, pero al ver a Mako, también con las mejillas sonrosadas, me reconfortaba de cierta manera.<br>-Me va a gustar esto de que dejes de ser mi amiga -reí-  
>-Ryuuko...entonces...tú...<br>-¿Sí?  
>-Si no eres mi mejor amiga, entonces, eres mi novia. ¿Verdad?<br>¿¡N-novia!? Mako...¿mi novia?. Esa palabra me da vergüenza hasta con solo pensarla. Pero lo cierto es que, suena bien.  
>-S-sí...soy tu...novia...-dije casi en un susurro-<br>-¿Sí? ¡Pues hagamos cosas de novias!  
>-¿C-cóm-<br>Volvió a juntar repentinamente sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez era distinto. Lo hizo con más pasión, con necesidad. Lamió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de mí. Y sin querer solté un pequeño lo gemido.  
>-Veo que te ha gustado. - Dijo entre risas-<br>-C-cállate- susurré y escondí mi cara en su cuello-  
>Pasé mis brazos por sus pelo y ella me abrazó me fuertemente. Estaba arrinconada contra la bañera. Mako estaba encima. Completamente encima.<br>-Mako...siento tus...pechos...No puedo respirar -dije con dificultad-  
>-¡Uy! Perdón Ryuuko-chan -se apartó-<p>

-¡Muévete, me estás aplastando!

-¿Q-qué...?- Mako y yo miramos a la vez a la puerta. Se había abierto y toda su familia estaba en el suelo.  
>-¡Mamá! ¡Al final he convencido a Ryuuko para bañarnos juntas!<br>-Mako...-refunfuñé y me sumergí hasta los ojos-

* * *

><p>Mako fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de leche. Mientras, yo me quedé en el cuarto colocando a Senketsu en su percha.<br>-Siento no haberte sacado del baño, de verdad. -Suspiré-  
>-No te preocupes Ryuuko, lo entiendo. Al menos sé que os lo pasásteis bien.<br>-¡C-cállate! B-borra eso de tu mente.  
>Apagué la luz y me metí entre el calor de las sábanas.<br>-¡Ryuuko-chaaan! Ya estoy. ¿Uh? ¿Ya te has ido a dormir?.- Se metió en el futón y se colocó en frente de mí. -¿Quieres volver a ser mi gatita esta noche también?  
>-Tonta. -Me sonrojé y me acurruqué a su lado abrazándola muy fuerte, metiendo mi cabeza en su pecho- Buenas noches.<br>-Rió- Buenas noches, Ryuuko.


End file.
